An operating system (OS) installed in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) provides general functions to application programs independently of the hardware configuration of the information processing apparatus. Especially, advanced operating systems, which can perform a part of the processing performed by application programs and can facilitate development of application program, are widely used.
On the other hand, since an operating system is independent of hardware configuration, it often performs redundant processing from the viewpoint of an information processing apparatus having a particular hardware configuration. Accordingly, it takes time for activation of the operating system.
For an information processing apparatus having a particular hardware configuration, a method for acceleration of operating system startup by optimization of operating system startup processing has been proposed.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-207588 discloses a so-called hibernation system in which a memory image immediately after operating system startup is stored in a memory device, and upon power on, the memory image is restored, thereby the startup is accelerated.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-366504 discloses a system with a mode for high-speed operating system startup. In the high-speed OS startup mode, processing such as diagnosis of various hardware devices incorporated in the information processing apparatus are omitted.
However, the above-described conventional techniques have problems. The method of optimizing operating system startup processing in a particular information processing apparatus is applicable only to an information processing apparatus having a fixed hardware configuration. Otherwise, when the hardware configuration is changed, it is necessary to optimize the operating system startup processing in accordance with the changed hardware configuration.
Further, in the above-described hibernation system, it is necessary to store the memory image in the memory device. Especially in an information processing apparatus used by an unspecified number of users, some user may turn the power off or inadvertently pull the power plug without consideration of other users. Accordingly, at power on, the memory image immediately after the previous startup is not always stored in the memory device. When the memory device holds no memory image, the information processing apparatus cannot be started quickly. Further, even when a memory image is stored in the memory device, only the restoration of memory image is performed, but processing such as diagnosis of various hardware devices and a file system, which are performed upon activating operating system, is not performed. Accordingly, the system has a reliability problem.
Further, in the system with the high-speed OS startup mode, as in the case of the above-described hibernation system, processing such as diagnosis of various hardware devices and a file system, which are performed at activation of operating system, is not performed. Accordingly, the system also has a reliability problem.